Cast Of Two Shadows
by MistSpade
Summary: Tired of being taken advantage of at every turn, Leo decides it's high time to walk out of his step-sibling's shadow and finally be the person he always wanted to be. But in this choice he decides to leave Mission Creek, unaware that he has a follower coming along for the ride. Read it to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : I don't own the Vampire Diaries or the Lab Rats, 2012. They are owned by none other than, the geniuses, Julie Plec, Bryan Moore, and Christopher Peterson. **_

_**Author's note : Even though, I don't usually do this crossover. It's been going on and on in my head. So I decided to just put it to good use. Anyways, just to let you know, I just seen the originals episode An Unblinking Death. And what I have to say is that I'm now know that Hayley's maternal instincts finally kicked and once she saw that kid on the ground, she literally snapped. She wanted blood and know went into freaking badass mode. Damn, Rebekah needs to come back cause she is definitely missing the chance to knock some heads to the floors.**_

_**Warning : If you don't like yaoi or yuri then I'd suggest that you press the little blue back button right now, and don't read it then. Otherwise, to my readers who want to continue on, then all I have to say is enjoy at your own risk.**_

_**Now on to the story! :)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Roses Before The Frost**_

_**Leo's Pov. . . . . . .**_

_It's been at least six entire months since the destruction of Marcus's and Douglas's original hideout. Along with any evidence associating them to the Davenports. But what came out of it was a long hidden truth, that shocked the rest of us. Surprisingly it came from none other than Big D, himself. That Douglas was actually in fact Bree's, Chase's, and Adam's biological father. Making the shock even more surreal for them all. Seeing their faces go from changes of disgust back to normal made me think of what my secret might do to them. And for the record, I haven't even told my mom or grandma this one. That I was an actual, true to honest god, witch. Or for the preferably correct term warlock. But to be honest, I rather see myself as a witch. Since it had so much history coming for it, that I just stuck with it. All of it started when I was really young. And to be more specific it was the time when my mother was still with my biological dad, Julian Glaser. He is the whole entire reason that I'm a witch. While my mom was still under the impression that he was still tolerable. Slowly feeding me vervain and other herbs from my bottle when I was a baby up until the time that we left him, when I was only twelve, through the water bottles that I took to school. During through those years he trained me through several countless spells, saying to my mom that we were just going out for some father-son bonding. Completely fooling her, and played her for a sap. That was until she came back early, right after I successfully channeled the fire from the fireplace and manipulating the mountain ash. So he brought one of his friends to the house. Vaguely female. The whole incident was just terrible. He was kissing another woman who wasn't his own wife. Then she put two and two together and got four._

_Relatively getting pissed off, she literally grabbed Ms. Rose by her dark red hair and thrown her out of the house. Screaming at the top of her lungs, saying that if she ever saw her again, that it would not end well. That was the day that I learned that women are something to fear as well as respected even more than usual. And that was the end of him. Well, to some extent. She divorced him, right before we left he gave me some of the talismans, candles, crystals, herbs, cauldrons, grimoires, minerals, stones, and a athame. Making sure that I learned about my family's history he gave me a few books explaining them. So once we did leave, I had something to remember him by. Now, here we are with me laying on my bed. Trying to forget what just happen at school. With me getting slammed into another locker by Trent. Having been humiliated in the hallway by the vindictive football team. As well as not least, the heart-wrenching break up with Janelle. The only person that ever came to my defense was Ethan. My own step-siblings didn't even defended me. Only Ethan, Bree's ex-boyfriend, who had no reason to defend me before. Seeing that I just got myself a new friend. I can't help but feel that he may got some hidden agenda. After taking my chances with Marcus, who tricked all of the Davenport family except for me. Left me somewhat a little bit self-conscious. And the feeling that I got from him was different, from the one that I got before when I lived out in Mystic Falls and New Orleans. The feeling was almost as if it was bestial. Like an caged animal. That's when I remembered the stories that my dad told me. About the Lockwood family, being werewolves. A man who could shape-shift into a wolf and that their bite could kill a vampire._

_As soon as you thought about the stories, you then realized that the feeling that you got off of Ethan. He was a werewolf, or about to become one. So surprised at this new information you got off of your bed and hurriedly raced out of your room. Nearly forgetting that your mom needed to know where you are going? You left a note on the fridge saying that you are going to a friend's house. Hopefully, she would buy it. So you headed out the door, without a second thought._

* * *

**_Author's note : So how was that for my first crossover fic for the Lab Rats, 2012 and The Vampire Diaries. Tell me if you like this story so far. And please review and comment on how you feel about how this fic should go. Anyways, enjoy at your own risk. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note : Even though, I love Twilight and The Vampire Diaries. I can't believe that after seeing A Closer Walk With Thee, on the Originals that still Klaus and Elijah forget about Kol. I mean after all that bullshit from what Elijah says that "No One Hurts My Family And Lives." If that were the case then Matt, Elena, and Jeremy would be dead already. But it turns out from my perspective at least that is he just didn't give a damn about Kol or Finn. Only caring for those who were in that stupid pact they made a thousand years ago. To my understanding he is just a monster in a suit. Nothing more, nothing less. Just a hypocritical douchebag with a superman complex. **_

_**Along that I really feel bad for Genevieve. I mean the woman just came back alive and wants to live a little. But these damn ancestors want her to kill her former lover's baby. Making her feel terrible and the little bitch Monique wants to just start a shit storm to come to the French Quarter. By messing with Hayley and Davina. Literally not caring who gets caught in the crossfire if it gets what the ancestors want. Next, I'm starting to get worried about Davina's obliviousness to Mikael.**_

_**Besides, that the Other Side is seriously on the verge of total destruction. And I can't believe that I'm going to say this, but someone please. Save Bonnie. Let her live. I mean the girl sacrificed so much for a boy who doesn't deserve her love, for a girl who uses her and changes her into a vampire's dream. The sacrificial lamb of the group. First a newbie witch, now the painful life of becoming the anchor to said imploding other side. Constantly being thrown into danger as well as the only one who always finds themselves hurt. All for the reason of keeping that blasted doppelganger happy. God, I wish she gets some realization soon.**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own The Originals nor The Vampire Diaries. Cause If I did then things would have ended a whole lot different for Elena, Stefan, and Damon. I'm just saying. They are owned by none other than, the genius, Julie Plec.**_

_**Warning : If you don't like yaoi or yuri then you can press the little blue back button right now and don't read it then. Otherwise, to the readers who would want to continue on with this fanfic, enjoy at your own risk!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Meetings with the Hale Family**_

* * *

_**Leo's Pov. . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_It was pitch black night, even though you knew it was something around eight o'clock. Running their several streets until you felt some kind of pull coming towards the left. You then see this mansion standing across the street, completely surprised by the housing that was in front of you. Still in your daze, you then didn't know that you were actually walking straight over to the house until you were right at the front door. As you were about to open it, you then heard a loud crash coming from inside of it. Taking a step back, you then see through the window that Ethan was cornering himself into the side of the living room. Moving ever closer to the window, you then see a man with dark brown hair, whom you could have guessed to be his father, standing in front of Ethan with an knife in hand. Knowing how this scenario was going to end. You focused on the door which telekinetically flew all the open, slamming it into the wall. Rushing forward, you then gave the raised your hand out over to Ethan's father and gave a standing glare. Seeing Ethan's father crumble on down to the floor, clutching his head in pain._

_Suddenly pulling you out of your daze, you heard Ethan's father yell out" You stupid witch, I've been around longer than you think. You think this little trick will help you against someone like me!" And just like that the knife was thrown into the air, cutting your shoulder blade. Wincing in pain, you broke your hold over Ethan's father. And just like as he comes charging at you. He backhands you into the nearest wall, knocking you out cold as your head hits the wall. As your body slide down the wall, onto the cold wooden floor._

_**Ethan's Pov . . . . . . .**_

_As Leo's body slid down to the floor, you saw your father, Eric Hale stand before the unconscious Leo with an maniacally grin on his face. Your body reacting on it's own, you then moved from the corner picking up the knife on the floor beside the coffee table. Running up to your father, you then stabbed him in the literal back. Then twisting the knife so you have a hold on him. Then you hear your father say" B...Boy, you are going to p...pay for thisss." As soon as he said that then he fell to the ground with a low thud._

_Soon as you saw your father fall to the cold wooden floor, dead while his body was still bleeding out in a growing puddle of blood. You then rushed over to Leo and tried to shake him awake. Scared that something was going to happen, you felt a sharp pain enter your body, but you tried to ignore it, by biting your lip a bit. As Leo soon woke up, he looked directly at you. A small gasp escaped from his lips, and he said" So it's true about the Hale / Lockwood family, you really are werewolves. Giving Leo a look of disbelief, he managed to get up from the wooden floor and directed him to a mirror. And he was right you are a werewolf. Your eyes were a golden like yellow. Then the pain in side seemed to come back with a vengeful force, wincing in pain. It literally felt as if your whole entire body was fire. Your bones being re-adjusted over and over. Raising your hand, you began to see hair over-taking your hand as well as claws beginning to form out from it. Screaming out as loud as you can, you then got down on to your knees. Like you were on all-fours, and just like that your mind faded into unconsciousness. The black slowly overtaking your mind. Until there was nothing left._

**_Leo's Pov. . . . . . ._**

_Still stuck in place, like a caged animal, you was now cornered by a large sandy brown colored wolf. Remembering your history project from last year on wolves, you could instantly tell what kind of wolf that Ethan was. He was an sandy brown timber wolf. And by the look in Ethan's now werewolf eyes you could instantly tell that he was not there anymore. The beast inside of him had finally taken over his body. As the timber wolf charged at you, taking one step back you raised you hand, and the timber wolf soon flew across the other side of the room. Hitting the wall, with a loud thud. Running up the stairs behind you, not trying to look back. You saw the timber wolf getting back up and chasing you up the stairs through your peripheral vision. Seeing that it managed to catch up with you in a matter of no time at all. _

_You then screamed, knowing how this was going to end for you. And just like that suddenly the timber wolf stopped in it's tracks. Slowly changing back from the timber wolf that was chasing you and into a completely naked Ethan on the ground. Blushing like mad, you hurriedly picked him up, and carried him up to his room. Even though, you were mentally groaning in your mind saying," He is heavy as hell, what the hell do you even eat." Finding his bedroom with ease, you then placed some pants on him. But not after admiring the package that lay between his legs for a bit. Realizing that you were just admiring another man's parts was a little unsettling. As these thoughts race through your mind. " God, now I know why Bree had a thing for him, and thankful she never did got far with him. Cause for what I see now, I could tell that she would be limping all the way home. I mean after seeing that monster, my decision is pretty much clear. I want him, and not in the typical best-friend way, I want him as more. And the way he sleeps, he looks so innocent. Well, that just settles it. I'm bi-sexual." Shaking your head, trying to get rid of those thoughts, you then heard a murmur coming from the room. Looking back you then see Ethan squinting his eyes. _

_Not paying attention to the whole entire situation, Ethan's arms found their way around you completely taking you by surprised. You then let out a high pitched shriek, that seemingly woke up the sleeping Ethan." Uhmm... what happened?" And just like that the images of what happened earlier seemed to caught up with him. Soon enough, he looked down and said" So it's true, I'm a real werewolf." You then nod your head, and Ethan continued "and your a witch."_

_Letting the p sound roll off of your tongue you replied back saying" Yep... So do you have any questions on being supernatural. I would be happy to answer them." Soon shaking his head no, Ethan then said" I would rather like that you would keep what happen quiet." You the replied back by saying "Okay, see you tomorrow." Understanding that he would likely need some time to process this. You then left the room and walked out the front door, with a slight smile on your face._

* * *

**_Author's note : Please review and comment. And tell me what do you think of this fanfic._**


End file.
